Not Normal
by KeetaRugoPetir
Summary: Danny Fenton is not normal after a shock in his parents lab. First FanFic. Pre Mystery Meat.
1. What happened?

Chapter One: What am I?

_What are you a ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?_

–_Spectra, My Brother's Keeper_

Danny Fenton woke up from a terrible dream. There had been a flash and some green light. And pain, lots and lots of pain. Oddly enough, he was still sore as he stood up. Sam and Tucker looked at him with a pained expression.

"What is it you guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked them. They did not say a word, but instead pointed at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Danny?" Sam commanded. She had a feared look in her eye. What she saw before them was a ghost. Tucker was thinking the same thing as he cowered away in the corner of the lab. He covered his face with his hands as he screamed.

"Uh you guys it is me, Danny, you know, the friend you always hang around!" Danny tried to convince them, totally confused with their reaction.

"How are you Danny? The Danny we know has blue eyes and black hair." Sam said madly.

"But I do have that!" He rushed to the mirror, putting a hand on the glass. Glancing at his own reflection, he now knew what they were talking about. He didn't look like Danny Fenton at all. He had white hair and creepy glowing green eyes. He freaked out at the sight and ran over to Sam and Tucker who were staring at him. _'This isn't good.'_

Oh my gosh, you guys what happened? Why do I look like this? What's going on?" He screamed at them. They did not answer him. They just stood there, staring at him. Tucker, finally realizing that the ghost standing (well actually floating) in front of him was Danny, finally broke the silence.

"Dude, you went into the Fenton Portal, got shocked, and came out looking like this. Danny," Tucker's hands went onto his shoulder. "I think you turned into a ghost."

* * *

><p>"Tucker, that's impossible," Danny replied. "If I were a ghost, I would be dead. Clearly I am not."<p>

"I don't know, dude, you look like a ghost, your floating…" Danny looked down and gasped. He was not touching the ground.

"Ahh!" Danny screamed. "Help me down!" He flailed his arms around trying to get back down. Sam grabbed one arm; Tucker grabbed the other and pulled Danny back down to the ground.

"Danny, it's going to be okay." Sam offered.

"How can it be okay? I just floated in the air, my hair is white and my eyes are green, not to mention I'm a ghost!" Danny looked down and saw that he was wearing what he picked out that morning. "Oh good, back to normal." Or so he thought.

**AN: Hey this is KeetaRugoPetir! Just stopping by to say thanks for reading and have a great day! Please try to ignore some mistakes, this is my first fanfic! Woo! (crickets chirpping)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Danny Phantom.**

**Story is mine though ;)**


	2. A knock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Danny Phantom.**

**Story is mine though ;)**

**AN: Feel free to give me constructive criticism. I like it ;) It seems I always have a clear vision in my mind, but I can't always get it on paper. **

Danny saw that his hazmat (was that what this was?) suit had turned back into his original outfit. With a sigh of relief, he turned to his friends.

"Well, heh, that was weird. For a second there, I thought I was a ghost!" But his friends weren't quite convinced.

"Danny," Sam touched his shoulder. For some reason, he suddenly felt good at her touch. "That was very strange what just happened. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, maybe I looked a little weird before, but I'm back to normal now." He pointed to his body. "I don't think you will ever see that, uh, _Phantom_ again." He shuddered at the thought of having white hair. He didn't want to look like his grandfather. And those eyes, glowing green, they were too scary.

"Well, I really hope not." Tucker piped. "That Danny really freaked me out!" He showed him a picture that he took of him on his PDA. It showed Danny, with clenched teeth and one palm on the mirror looking at his reflection. Danny grew irritated.

"Can you delete that please? I don't want anyone to see that, especially Jazz, my parents, and the whole school. They would think that I turned into a freak or something, they wouldn't understand."

"Well as long as it never happens again, you will be fine." Tucker almost always made Danny feel better during rough times. He was a good friend and Danny's only for a long period of time. They suddenly realized that Sam has been quiet for a while. She looked distressed.

"Sam, what's going on?" They asked her.

"I don't know, Danny, what if this doesn't go away? What if you are like that forever?" The trio pondered these questions for a few minutes.

"You know what Danny, if that is the case, then I will always have your back." Tucker replied.

"Me too Danny, you know we will be there." For Danny, it was better to hear that from Sam. She must have read his mind because they were both blushing.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't think that I am going to be any different. I think it was just a side effect of the Portal." At least he hoped. He was already a loser at school, an outcast. He had almost no friends, and was bullied by Dash and Kwan almost daily. If they knew he had some accident with his parent's weird ghost invention, they would never stop. If his parents found out he was in the lab without their permission they would be furious. Not to mention they would probably 'dissect him molecule by molecule.' And Jazz would have him in therapy for the rest of his life.

No, he could never endure any of those things. Only Sam and Tucker could know. Otherwise, it would be complete chaos. Then Danny felt something weird. First, there was a cool sensation at his torso, then tightness all over his body. He brought his hands up to his chest and looked down.

He was wearing that suit that he put on before he went into the portal. He raced up the stairs and into his room. He stared into his full length mirror. Sure enough, he was the Phantom again.

There was a knock on the door. _Oh no, what if it's my parents or Jazz? What do I do? What do I do? He went to open the door and braced himself to whatever was coming…_


End file.
